Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 8
Iki Town Kahuna Hala and his Pokémon await you here, ready to give you all they've got. Make sure you're ready for battle before approaching Hala and accepting his challenge. Hala's Grand Trial Put your best Pokémon at the head of your party before battling. Also giving them a will help. Pokémon are immune to moves, so that might be helpful as well. / are great here. Beware of Hala's , which is holding the Z-Crystal. Hala will unleash his devastating Z-Move against you if given the chance. Even Crabrawler won't last long against moves, though. Your victory comes as little surprise to Hala. There's clearly something special about you, and he couldn't be more pleased at your success. He then gives you the , the Z-Crystal that his Crabrawler was holding. He also gives you a . Now you can summon Ride Pokémon and explore even more of Alola! Professor Kukui shares Hala's happiness and gives you , which always leaves the enemy Pokémon with at least 1 instead of knocking it out. With the Ride Pager, you also receive your first Ride Pokémon: . You can call Ride Pokémon by pressing the Y button. You can tap on the "+" icon next to your Ride Pokémon in the menu, then tap one of the four directional buttons that appear to register your Ride Pokémon to that directional button. Now you can easily call for that Ride Pokémon by simply pressing that same direction on the Control Pad. Press the same direction again to dismiss the Ride Pokémon when you're ready to travel on foot. Ride Pokémon each have a special skill that you can use to reach new areas. For example, has Tauros Charge, which can smash certain large rocks in your path. Hold the B button while riding on Tauros to break these rocks. It speeds up and smashes through rocks like they're nothing. Now that you have Tauros to help you, new places can be explored on Melemele Island—and new items and Pokémon can be found as well. For instance, head down the stairs and go left to smash a rock by one of the houses to get access to a . Route 3 Go back to and you can smash some rocks to the right side after crossing the bridge and you'll be able to collect . Route 1 Go straight down to to and go southwest. Here is an area of the route you haven't been able to explore without Tauros. Smash the nearby rocks and go east, hopping a ledge to collect a . Hop down and go all the way left to pick up a . If you keep going east from there, you'll eventually be back near your house on the Hau'oli Outskirts. Go back down by Professor Kukui's house. Smash though the rocks on the southwest side to reach the path along the side of the route and then you can enter Ten Carat Hill. Ten Carat Hill Located just west of Professor Kukui's house, Ten Carat Hill is a sizable cavern that can only be entered by riding Tauros through the rocks near the entrance. You couldn't have explored this place before, but you're free to do so now before moving on with your journey. Upward from the entrance is an . Go down and use Tauros to break the rocks. Get off of Tauros and go through the narrow path up above to find a . Keep going leftward along this ledge to find an . Jump down from the ledge, and use Tauros to go to the left through the rocks. Smash some more rocks to the left of that and head up the next narrow ledge and go up and out the cave. Here you'll find a pedestal holding the , the Z-Crystal. After obtaining it, a woman comes to you and demonstrates the Z-Move pose. Go back into the cave and back to where you came from. Smash the rocks with and go right and up to reach the Farthest Hollow. Farthest Hollow Go upward and there is a partially hidden behind the grass to the left. Go farther upward and you find a . Go left and down from there, and go through the grass to find a . Then go back through the grass, and go to the right and up from there to find a . From there, go down and left to enter some grass. Go through the grass to reach a slope. Go up the slope to find . That is all that there is to be found in Ten Carat Hill, so you can either use an to go back to Route 1, or you can go back down the slope, back through the grass, and go left and down to exit the area. After this, you should go to Hau'oli City. Hau'oli City Kukui will be happy to see you to the next island, but there's still plenty to see and do around Melemele Island before you leave. Now that you've finished your grand trial with Hala, you'll find that Hau'oli City's mall is open for business. It's the big building near the Pokémon Center. Inside you'll find a plethora of posh shops, including the exclusive Gracidea apparel shop, where you'll receive the , which can change 's form. On the second level, a shop on the far right side will sell various Legendary artifacts and Plates. While the Legendary artifacts can be purchased as soon as the player can access the mall, the Plates cannot be purchased until after defeating Island Kahuna Nanu. Only one of each item may be purchased. Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= To the left of Antiquities of the Ages, there is a booth with two Move Tutors. The Move Tutor on the right will teach , , or to starter Pokémon. The Move Tutor on the left will teach , , or to the fully evolved form of starter Pokémon. Both Move Tutors will teach these moves only if the Pokémon's friendship is as high as possible. The Battle Buffet is located in the center of the mall's upper level. To dine, the player will have to pay a fee of 1,200. The player is given 10 turns of battle to get as many dishes possible, battling for each one. At the end, the waitress will assess the player's satisfaction and give them an item depending on that assessment. The player can only dine at the Battle Buffet once a day. Head to the northwest corner of the mall during the day to catch a special show. Stop by the same spot during the night to help clean up after it. Both visits sport their own rewards: five s / . Go to Hau'oli City Hall. Right as you enter, a will be arguing with his daughter and her fiancé. She will ask you to battle her father to prove a point. She heals your Pokémon beforehand. |} He gives you a for defeating him. After the cutscene, talk to the person on the couch to get a . At the bottom left of the room, you'll find a couch with a behind it. Talk to the receptionist in green and you'll get a special treat from her : a . Exit the city hall and go around and east through the gate to get another on the City Hall's wall. If you go down to the Marina and enter the Ferry Terminal, you will notice in the upper-right corner is a vending machine. A girl nearby will notice your Rotom Pokédex and will suggest come out and fix it. The vending machine will be fixed and the girl will give you a . If you visit Hau'oli Cemetery at night, you'll meet a woman visiting her husband's grave. Listen to her story and she'll give you . Big Wave Beach Go down to Big Wave Beach and you'll run into a Pokémon researcher named Samson Oak. To encourage you on your island challenge, he offers to reward you for collecting Totem Stickers. At Heahea Beach, he will give you a Totem-sized Pokémon of your own for collecting a certain number of them. You'll meet up with Hau here at the beach. Talk to the little boy on the beach. Apparently the has become haunted, and people are too scared to go near it at night. If it's night, head there to check it out. Trainers' School Speak to the little girl standing out front with her . You can help her tackle the mysteries one by one. Mystery 1 - Scary lights People have been hearing voices and seeing mysterious lights near the incinerator. Head up to the school's main entrance, and you'll hear the voices too. You see someone walk towards the incinerator on the right. Head up there and investigate. As you do, the girl will notice you, and after some talk, she'll battle you. |} Head back to the little girl and report. Mystery 2 - Lord Slimy If you're found by Lord Slimy in the school, they say it'll swallow you whole. Enter the school building and go up the stairs to the very top floor. As you start to head west, you'll hear a distressing sound coming from the lower floors. When prompted, run west and inspect the left-most locker. It turns out that Lord Slimy is an , nicknamed "Grimo," owned by the school's janitor's grandson. Go back outside and report it to the little girl. Mystery 3 - Scary PA system Apparently, the school's PA system broadcasts creepy messages at night, and if you hear the messages, you become trapped somehow. Enter the building again, but this time go up the stairs once. On the second floor, go inside the first room to the left. After you regain control, simply try to leave via the door. You'll hear a crackling noise. Move again and you'll hear the same noise, with a voice saying you can't get out. Try to leave and a man will come in with his saying he's here to fix the PA system. Go back and report to the girl. Mystery 4 - Stairs to nowhere Try to solve the mystery of the stairs to nowhere. Head up to the second floor and if you get trapped, look for clues. When prompted, go back downstairs. Next, head west along the corridor until you spot the noticeboard. Four shiny spots will appear at the far corners of the corridor. Touch them in this order: bottom-left, top-left, bottom-right, top-right. If successful, you'll be told to go downstairs, where you'll be ambushed by a wild . If you didn't catch a Gastly back in Hau'oli Cemetery or you're lacking a strong party member, consider catching it. Afterwards, report back to the little girl. Mystery 5 - Cursed diary There's a cursed diary on the third floor, and if you finish reading it, tales say you'll be taken away by someone...or something. To the left of the stairs is a mini-library. Inspect the book protruding near the corner and read its contents. Once you've finished, a wild will attack. Again, catch it if you want. Go back to the little girl and tell her about it. Mystery 6 - Ghosts' class The little girl tells of an empty classroom that's used by ghosts to hold their own classes. Return inside the building, then head inside the classroom on the second floor, towards the far west of the corridor. After entering, talk to all the schoolchildren, then once you're done, speak to the teacher at the back of the classroom. She will turn into a and run away. Mystery 7 - What's number seven? Even the little girl doesn't know what the seventh mystery is. After solving the other six, she'll give you a pair of , which, if held, boost the power of moves. A security guard comes over, but the little girl and her Drifloon will have disappeared. The man will tell you to leave. Head back to the Youngster on the beach. Big Wave Beach The Youngster will give you a for solving all the mysteries. Talk to the and soon you and Hau will be on your way to Heahea City on Akala Island. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon